The Cake Maker
by Caz251
Summary: Ianto keeps bringing treats into the hub, but won't reveal where they came from. Sequel to The Pie Maker. Written for tw100.


Written for challenge 345 cake at tw100 - written as a sequel to The Pie Maker

Title: The Cake Maker: Welsh Cakes  
Author: caz251  
Fandom: Torchwood  
Rating: g  
Character/Pairing: Rhys + Ianto  
Summary: Rhys has to get his cooking into Torchwood another way.

"Thanks for this Ianto." Rhys said, handing him a box. "I don't know what has gotten into Gwen, but she refuses to take anything I make into work with her anymore."

Ianto nodded at him, "Yeah, there was a bit of a spat over the key lime pie, she and Owen turned into a couple of squabbling toddlers."

"I always make too much though, and at least this way I know it will get eaten." Rhys told him, "Just maybe don't tell them I made them."

"No problem, what are they anyway?" Ianto asked.

"My favourite, Welsh cakes." Rhys grinned.

Title: The Cake Maker: A New Baker  
Author: caz251  
Fandom: Torchwood  
Rating: g  
Character/Pairing: Ianto + Team Torchwood  
Summary: Ianto supplies treats, but won't tell the team who they came from.

Ianto placed the cakes onto a plate before putting them onto the tray with the coffees to take up to the conference room. He wondered if Gwen would know Rhys had made them, but decided not to worry about it.

He had just placed the plate on the table when Jack's hand reached out and grabbed one, biting into it without knowing what it was. Owen was only a few seconds behind him, whereas Gwen and Toshiko were more reserved.

"Welsh cakes, Ianto." Gwen asked, "Where did you get them?"

"Oh, I am trying out a new baker." Ianto replied.

Title: The Cake Maker: Cake Success  
Author: caz251  
Fandom: Torchwood  
Rating: g  
Character/Pairing: Ianto + Team Torchwood  
Summary: The treats Ianto brings are a hit, the team want more.

Ianto watched as the plate of cakes rapidly emptied, a small smile on his face, they all enjoyed Rhys' talent in the kitchen.

"These are lovely Ianto." Toshiko told him, Owen nodding at her side, a mouth full of crumbs.

"What other cakes do they have?" Owen asked, "Red velvet cake? Coffee Cake?"

Jack perked up at the words coffee cake, looking over at Ianto pleadingly.

"I'm not sure." Ianto replied, "I'll have to check the next time I am there."

Taking the empty cups back to the kitchen he text Rhys.

'Cakes a success, what else do you bake?'

Title: The Cake Maker: Mission Cake  
Author: caz251  
Fandom: Torchwood  
Rating: g  
Character/Pairing: Ianto + Owen  
Summary: Owen is determined to find Ianto's baker

Ianto refused to give up the name of his baker, much to the teams' disappointment. They had each cornered him at different times, trying to convince him to tell him where he kept getting the lovely cakes from.

Eventually Owen decided that he had had enough, he was going to find out where they were coming from. He didn't like having to wait for Ianto to bring cake, he wanted to be able to get cake whenever he wanted it.

Following Ianto from the hub, Owen kept out of sight, he was on a mission; he had cake to find.

Title: The Cake Maker: Cake Deal  
Author: caz251  
Fandom: Torchwood  
Rating: g  
Character/Pairing: Ianto + Owen + Rhys  
Summary: Owen makes a deal with Ianto's baker.

Owen watched Ianto as he walked into Gwen's block of flats, and came out carrying a familiar box; the cake box.

When Ianto drove away Owen got out of his car and made his way into the block, knowing exactly where he was going now.

He knocked on Gwen's door, waiting for Rhys to open it; Owen knew he was home.

When he did Owen blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "Your cakes are lovely."

"Thanks." Rhys smiled, then he panicked, "You can't tell Gwen. She can't know I'm making them."

"Let's make a deal." Owen smirked.

Title: The Cake Maker: Having Cake and Eating It  
Author: caz251  
Fandom: Torchwood  
Rating: g  
Character/Pairing: Owen  
Summary: Owen is happy with his deal.

Owen sat at his desk a small smile on his lips, he was happy, he had made a great deal for himself. All he had to do was not tell Gwen that Rhys was behind all the lovely treats that Ianto had been bringing them.

In return he got access to Rhys' cooking and baking whenever he wanted, he'd gotten a good deal. So he didn't get Rhys as his house husband like he had teased Gwen about, but then again he wouldn't want Rhys living with him. This way he got to have his cake and eat it too.


End file.
